superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story 4 (2019 film) Credits
Full credits for Toy Story 4. Opening Logos * Disney * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Disney and Pixar Presents * A Troublemaker Studios Film * A Blue Sky Studios Production * "Toy Story 4" Ending Credits Directed by *Robert Rodriguez *Josh Cooley Produced by *Mark Nielsen, p.g.a. *Jonas Rivera, p.g.a. Executive Producers *Andrew Stanton *Lee Unkrich *Pete Docter Original Story by *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton *Josh Cooley *Valerie LaPointe *Rashida Jones *Will McCormack *Martin Hynes *Stephany Folsom Screenplay by *Robert Rodriguez *Andrew Stanton *Stephany Folsom Music Composed & Conducted by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Valerie LaPointe Film Editor *Axel Geddes Production Designer *Bob Pauley Supervising Technical Director *Robert Moyer Production Manager *Kim Collins Supervising Animators *Scott Clark *Robert H. Russ Directors of Photography *Camera: Patrick Lin *Lighting: Jean-Claude Kalache Global Technology & Pipeline Supervisor *William Reeves Character Supervisor *Sajan Skaria Sets Supervisors *Thomas Jordan *Steve Karski Simulation Supervisor *Henry Dean Garcia Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Lighting Supervisor *Jesse Hollander Rendering Supervisor *Ariela Nurko Fedorov Character Art Director *Albert Lozano Sets Art Director *Daniel Holland Shading Art Director *Laura Phillips Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Lighting Art Director *John Lee Crowds Animation Lead *Neil Helm Crowds Technical Lead *Michael Lorenzen Sound Designer *Ren Klyce End Title Voice Cast *Dr. Claw: Frank Welker = Cast *Woody: Tom Hanks *Buzz Lightyear: Tim Allen *Bo Peep: Annie Potts *Forky: Tony Hale *Ducky: Keegan-Michael Key *Bonnie: Madeleine McGraw *Gabby Gabby: Christina Hendricks *Bunny: Jordan Peele *Duke Caboom: Keanu Reeves *Giggle McDimples: Ally Maki *Bonnie's Dad: Jay Hernandez *Bonnie's Mom: Lori Alan *Jessie: Joan Cusack *Dolly: Bonnie Hunt *Trixie: Kristen Schaal *Billy, Goat & Gruff: Emily Davis *Rex: Wallace Shawn *Hamm: John Ratzenberger *Slinky Dog: Blake Clark *Margaret the Store Owner: June Squibb *Combat Carls: Carl Weathers *Harmony: Lila Sage Bromley *Mr. Potato Head: Don Rickles *Buttercup: Jeff Garlin *Lost Girl: Maliah Bargas-Good *Young Andy: Jack McGraw *Miss Wendy: Juliana Hansen *Mrs. Potato Head: Estelle Harris *Andy's Mom: Laurie Metcalf *Benson: Steve Purcell *Melephant Brooks: Mel Brooks *Old Timer: Alan Oppenheimer *Chairol Burnett: Carol Burnett *Bitey White: Betty White *Carl Reineroceros: Carl Reiner *Axel the Carnie: Bill Hader *Harmony’s Mom: Patricia Arquette *Mr. Pricklepants: Timothy Dalton *Caboom TV Announcer: Flea *Karen Beverly: Melissa Villaseñor *Aliens: Jeff Pidgeon *Teenage Andy: John Morris *Talking Robot: Ros Beddall * ProducerEdit *Galyn Susman * Development ProducersEdit *Denise Ream *Katherine Sarafian * Visual DevelopmentEdit *Jean-Claude Kalache * Production Finance LeadEdit *Maxwell Ernst * Post Production ProducerEdit *Jessie Thiele Schroder * Additional Production LeadershipEdit *Michael Fu *Kevin Nolting, ACE * Additional Production Finance SupportEdit *Ryan Broek * Associate Executive ProducerEdit *Rosana Sullivan * StoryEdit Story ManagerEdit *Samantha Wilson * Story CoordinatorsEdit *Jessica Walley *Hope Bogle * Additional Story SupervisionEdit *Erik Benson * Story LeadEdit *Yung-Han Chang * Story ArtistsEdit Additional Story ArtistsEdit Additional Screenplay Material byEdit *Josh Cooley * EditorialEdit Editorial ManagerEdit *Piper Freeman * Additional Editorial ManagementEdit *Samantha Wilson * Editorial & Script CoordinatorEdit *Wendy Sekimura * Editorial CoordinatorsEdit *Lauren Halberg *Kirsten Peterson *Mark Milla * Second Film EditorsEdit *Torbin Xan Bullock *Greg Snyder * Additional EditingEdit First Assistant EditorEdit *Noah Newman * Additional EditorialEdit *Jamie Datz *Kathy Toon * Second Assistant EditorsEdit Editorial AssistantEdit *Alia Rezk * Script SupervisorEdit *Rachel H. Slansky * Script CoordinatorEdit *Elyse D. Meier * Production Music EditorsEdit *Justin Pearson *Andrew Vernon *Barney Jones * Senior Recording EngineerEdit *Vince Caro * ArtEdit Art ManagerEdit *Margo Zimmerman * Art CoordinatorsEdit *Austin Goddard *Maura Turner * Additional Character Art DirectionEdit *Daniela Strijleva * Key DesignerEdit *William Cone * Character DesignersEdit SculptorEdit *Jerome Ranft * Set DesignersEdit Shading DesignersEdit Graphics DesignersEdit *Josh Holtsclaw *Catherine M. Kelly * Title DesignEdit *Laura Meyer * Camera & StagingEdit Layout ManagerEdit *Anthony Kemp * Layout CoordinatorEdit *Shelley Smith * Layout LeadsEdit *David Juan Bianchi *Derek Williams * Layout ArtistsEdit Post-Animation Camera ArtistEdit *Sandra Karpman * AnimationEdit Animation ManagerEdit *Michael Capbarat * Animation CoordinatorEdit *Elizabeth Thorsen * Animation Fix CoordinatorEdit *Amy Nawrocki * Animation Technical CoordinatorEdit *Emily Davis * Directing AnimatorsEdit *Aaron Hartline *Patty Kihm *Becki Rocha Tower * Fix LeadEdit *Nathan Wall * Animation Sketch ArtistEdit *Don Crum * Character Development & AnimationEdit *Stephen Wong *Cameron Miyasaki *Priscila De B. Vertamatti * AnimatorsEdit Crowds & Fix AnimationEdit Additional AnimationEdit Animation Tools LeadsEdit *Rob Jensen *Aaron Koressel * Animation Shot SupportEdit *Daniel Campbell *Jack Cheng *Todd R. Krish *John LeGrande * Animation Production AssistantEdit *Kimmy Birdsell * Global TechnologyEdit Pre-Production & Global Technology ManagerEdit *Erik Langley * Global Technology Engineers Edit James Bartolozzi Jun Han Cho Dailies & SweatboxEdit Dailies & Sweatbox ManagerEdit *Erik Langley * Dailies & Sweatbox CoordinatorEdit *Laura Finell * Simulation & CrowdsEdit Simulation & Crowds ManagerEdit *Kirsten Peterson Marshall * Simulation & Crowds CoordinatorEdit *Jon Bryant * Simulation LeadEdit *Lyen Liew * Simulation Technical LeadEdit *Audrey Wong * CharactersEdit Character ManagerEdit *Mary Van Escobar * Character CoordinatorEdit *Dana Frankeff * Character Modeling & Articulation LeadEdit *Seth Freeman * Character Shading LeadEdit *Jacob Merrell * Character Tailoring LeadEdit *Mariana Galindo * Character Groom LeadEdit *Alex Marino * SetsEdit Sets ManagerEdit *Anthony Kemp * Sets CoordinatorEdit *Sophia Borich * Sets Modeling LeadEdit *Kristifir Klein * Set Dressing LeadEdit *Yaa-Lirin Tu * Sets Technical & ExtensionEdit *David Luoh * EffectsEdit Effects ManagerEdit *Eric Rosales * Effects CoordinatorEdit *Alyssa Angelidis * Effects LeadEdit *Alexis Angelidis * LightingEdit Lighting ManagerEdit *Eric Rosales * Lighting CoordinatorsEdit *Amanda Deering Jones *Chris Haynes * Lighting LeadsEdit *Amy Rae Jones *Jonathan Kiker *Philip Shoebottom * Technology Lighting LeadEdit *Tim Babb * Technical Lighting LeadEdit *Don Bui * Lightspeed LeadEdit *James L. Jackson * RenderingEdit Rendering ManagerEdit *Maureen Giblin * Rendering CoordinatorEdit *Jeanette Elizabeth McKillop * Dailies Rendering LiaisonEdit *Humera Yasmin Khan * ProductionEdit Executive Assistant to the ProducersEdit *Elissa Knight * Executive Assistant to the DirectorEdit *Marguerite K. Enright * Production Office ManagerEdit *Erinn Karthryn Burke * Feature Relations ManagerEdit *Melissa Bernabel Morrison * Production Office AssistantsEdit *Vincent Salvano *Logan Hester * Creative DevelopmentEdit Post ProductionEdit Associate Post Production SupervisorEdit *Jeremy Sleme * Senior Assistant to Post ProductionEdit *Heather Eisner * Post Production CoordinatorEdit *Matthew Reid Seife * Studio MasteringEdit Studio Mastering DirectorEdit *Cynthia Slavens * Home Entertainment SupervisorEdit *Eric Pearson * Senior ScientistEdit *Dominic Glynn * Studio Mastering ManagerEdit *Robert Tachoires * Administration ManagerEdit *Beth Sullivan * Studio Mastering SupervisorEdit *Robin Leigh * ColoristEdit *Mark Diaicola * Color Grading OperatorEdit *Susan Bruning * Digital Cinema SupervisorEdit *Erik Anderson * Home Entertainment CoordinatorEdit *Anthony David Duran * Studio Mastering CoordinatorEdit *Melly Speacht * Media Control Center OperatorsEdit *Glenn Kasprzycki *Cristopher Knight *Richard Pinkham * Senior ProjectionistEdit *John Hazelton * ProjectionistEdit *Samantha Benedetti * Stereoscopic 3DEdit Stereo SupervisorEdit *Bob Whitehill * Stereo ManagerEdit *Daniella Cambridge * Stereo Technical LeadEdit *Jay-Vincent Jones * Stereo ArtistsEdit *Nancy Anais Dinh *Erin Lehmkuhl *Stewart Pomerey * International ProductionEdit International Production DirectorEdit *Cynthia Lusk * International Technical LeadEdit *Jay Carina * International Technical ArtistEdit *Patrick James * International EditorialEdit *Thomas Genzales *Sophia Ohara * International Associate SupervisorEdit *Emily Goldsberough * International & Stereo CoordinatorEdit *Kristen Truong * Post Production SoundEdit *Post Production Sound Services By *SKYWALKER SOUND *A Lucasfilm LTD., Company, Martin County, California * Supervising Sound EditorsEdit *Coya Elliott *Ren Kiyce * Re-Recording MixersEdit *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance * Dialogue/ADR SupervisorEdit *Cheryl Nardi * Sound Effects EditorsEdit *Kimberly Patrick *Qianbaihul Yang *Jonathan Stevens * Foley SupervisorEdit *Thom Brennan * Foley EditorEdit *James Spencer * Assistant Supervising Sound EditorEdit *Jordan Myers * Sound ApprenticeEdit *Nicholas Docter * Foley ArtistsEdit *John Reesch *Shelley Roden * Foley MixerEdit *Scott Curtis * Assistant Re-Reconding MixerEdit *Liz Marston * Post Production Sound AccountantEdit *Cathy Shirk * Client ServicesEdit *Eva Porter * Head of EngineeringEdit *Steve Morris * Head of ProductionEdit *Jon Null * General ManagerEdit *Jesh Lowden * Additional VoicesEdit MusicEdit Executive Music ProducerEdit *Tom MacDougall * Score Orchestrations byEdit *Don Davis * Music EditorEdit *Joe E. Rand * Music Recorded & Mixed byEdit *David Boucher * Vice President, Music ProductionEdit *Andrew Page * Music Production AffairsEdit *Donna Cole-Brute * Manager, Music ProductionEdit *Ashley Chafin * Music Production AssistantEdit *Jimmy Tsai * Score ProgrammerEdit *Jeremy Lamb * Digital Score RecordistEdit *Kevin Harp * Assistant Music EditorEdit *Barbara McDermott * Score Contracted byEdit *Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation byEdit *Mark Graham * Score Recorded atEdit *The Fox Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studio * Score Mixed atEdit *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio * Songs Recorded atEdit *Henson Recording Studios *United Recording *Blackbird Studio * Scoring CrewEdit Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away” *Written & Performed by Randy Newman *Produced by Mitchell Froom *Recorded and Mixed by David Boucher *Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall *Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins *''“The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy”'' *Written by Randy Newman *Performed by Chris Stapleton *Recorded and Mixed by Vance Powell *Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. *''“You've Got A Friend In Me”'' *Written & Performed by Randy Newman *''“Midnight, the Stars and You”'' *Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly *Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly *Courtesy of RCA Records *By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment *''“Don't Keep Me Waitin'”'' *Written by Ken Morrison *Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitar *Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records *''“Forever Tilt”'' *Written & Performed by Jake Monaco * Story Story Manager *Samantha Wilson Story Coordinators *Jessica Walley *Hope Bogle Additional Story Supervision *Erik Benson Story Lead *Yung-Han Chang Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by *Josh Cooley Editorial Editorial Manager *Piper Freeman Additional Editorial Management *Samantha Wilson Editorial & Script Coordinator *Wendy Sekimura Editorial Coordinators *Lauren Halberg *Kirsten Peterson *Mark Milla Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock *Greg Snyder Additional Editing First Assistant Editor *Noah Newman Additional Editorial *Jamie Datz *Kathy Toon Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Alia Rezk Script Supervisor *Rachel H. Slansky Script Coordinator *Elyse D. Meier Production Music Editors *Justin Pearson *Andrew Vernon *Barney Jones Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Art Art Manager *Margo Zimmerman Art Coordinators *Austin Goddard *Maura Turner Additional Character Art Direction *Daniela Strijleva Key Designer *William Cone Character Designers Sculptor *Jerome Ranft Set Designers Shading Designers Graphics Designers *Josh Holtsclaw *Catherine M. Kelly Title Design *Laura Meyer Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Anthony Kemp Layout Coordinator *Shelley Smith Layout Leads *David Juan Bianchi *Derek Williams Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman Animation Animation Manager *Michael Capbarat Animation Coordinator *Elizabeth Thorsen Animation Fix Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki Animation Technical Coordinator *Emily Davis Directing Animators *Aaron Hartline *Patty Kihm *Becki Rocha Tower Fix Lead *Nathan Wall Animation Sketch Artist *Don Crum Character Development & Animation *Stephen Wong *Cameron Miyasaki *Priscila De B. Vertamatti Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads *Rob Jensen *Aaron Koressel Animation Shot Support *Daniel Campbell *Jack Cheng *Todd R. Krish *John LeGrande Animation Production Assistant *Kimmy Birdsell Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager *Erik Langley Global Technology Engineers James Bartolozzi Jun Han Cho Dailies & Sweatbox Dailies & Sweatbox Manager *Erik Langley Dailies & Sweatbox Coordinator *Laura Finell Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager *Kirsten Peterson Marshall Simulation & Crowds Coordinator *Jon Bryant Simulation Lead *Lyen Liew Simulation Technical Lead *Audrey Wong Characters Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar Character Coordinator *Dana Frankeff Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Seth Freeman Character Shading Lead *Jacob Merrell Character Tailoring Lead *Mariana Galindo Character Groom Lead *Alex Marino Sets Sets Manager *Anthony Kemp Sets Coordinator *Sophia Borich Sets Modeling Lead *Kristifir Klein Set Dressing Lead *Yaa-Lirin Tu Sets Technical & Extension *David Luoh Effects Effects Manager *Eric Rosales Effects Coordinator *Alyssa Angelidis Effects Lead *Alexis Angelidis Lighting Lighting Manager *Eric Rosales Lighting Coordinators *Amanda Deering Jones *Chris Haynes Lighting Leads *Amy Rae Jones *Jonathan Kiker *Philip Shoebottom Technology Lighting Lead *Tim Babb Technical Lighting Lead *Don Bui Lightspeed Lead *James L. Jackson Rendering Rendering Manager *Maureen Giblin Rendering Coordinator *Jeanette Elizabeth McKillop Dailies Rendering Liaison *Humera Yasmin Khan Production Executive Assistant to the Producers *Elissa Knight Executive Assistant to the Director *Marguerite K. Enright Production Office Manager *Erinn Karthryn Burke Feature Relations Manager *Melissa Bernabel Morrison Production Office Assistants *Vincent Salvano *Logan Hester Creative Development Post Production Associate Post Production Supervisor *Jeremy Sleme Senior Assistant to Post Production *Heather Eisner Post Production Coordinator *Matthew Reid Seife Studio Mastering Studio Mastering Director *Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor *Eric Pearson Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Studio Mastering Manager *Robert Tachoires Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Studio Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Diaicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Bruning Digital Cinema Supervisor *Erik Anderson Home Entertainment Coordinator *Anthony David Duran Studio Mastering Coordinator *Melly Speacht Media Control Center Operators *Glenn Kasprzycki *Cristopher Knight *Richard Pinkham Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton Projectionist *Samantha Benedetti Stereoscopic 3D Stereo Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Stereo Manager *Daniella Cambridge Stereo Technical Lead *Jay-Vincent Jones Stereo Artists *Nancy Anais Dinh *Erin Lehmkuhl *Stewart Pomerey International Production International Production Director *Cynthia Lusk International Technical Lead *Jay Carina International Technical Artist *Patrick James International Editorial *Thomas Genzales *Sophia Ohara International Associate Supervisor *Emily Goldsberough International & Stereo Coordinator *Kristen Truong Post Production Sound * Post Production Sound Services By * SKYWALKER SOUND * A Lucasfilm LTD., Company, Martin County, California Supervising Sound Editors *Coya Elliott *Ren Kiyce Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance Dialogue/ADR Supervisor *Cheryl Nardi Sound Effects Editors *Kimberly Patrick *Qianbaihul Yang *Jonathan Stevens Foley Supervisor *Thom Brennan Foley Editor *James Spencer Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Jordan Myers Sound Apprentice *Nicholas Docter Foley Artists *John Reesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Reconding Mixer *Liz Marston Post Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk Client Services *Eva Porter Head of Engineering *Steve Morris Head of Production *Jon Null General Manager *Jesh Lowden Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Score Orchestrations by *Don Davis Music Editor *Joe E. Rand Music Recorded & Mixed by *David Boucher Vice President, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Score Programmer *Jeremy Lamb Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Harp Assistant Music Editor *Barbara McDermott Score Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent Music Preparation by *Mark Graham Score Recorded at *The Fox Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studio Score Mixed at *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Songs Recorded at *Henson Recording Studios *United Recording *Blackbird Studio Scoring Crew Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away” *Written & Performed by Randy Newman *Produced by Mitchell Froom *Recorded and Mixed by David Boucher *Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall *Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins “The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy” *Written by Randy Newman *Performed by Chris Stapleton *Recorded and Mixed by Vance Powell *Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “You've Got A Friend In Me” *Written & Performed by Randy Newman “Midnight, the Stars and You” *Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly *Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly *Courtesy of RCA Records *By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “Don't Keep Me Waitin'” *Written by Ken Morrison *Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitar *Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records “Forever Tilt” *Written & Performed by Jake Monaco Pixar Studio Team Administration Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management ALY FIDIAM-SMITH • CHERISE MILLER • KENYA RANDLE • JOSH SALETNIK • WENDY DALE TANZILLO • SETH VAN BOOVEN • DEIRDRE WARIN • CHRISTINE WILCOCK Archives & Exhibitions LIZ BORGES-HERZOG WELBURN • SHARON DOVAS • CHRISTINE FREEMAN • LAUREN GAYLORD • MAREN A. JONES • BRIANNE MOSELEY • JULIET ROTH • MELISSA WOODS Business Affairs & Legal Counsel SERENA DETTMAN • RICHARD GUO • KATRINA HENDERSON • BRYNN MOHAGEN • LARA LESIEUR PENDLETON • ELLIOT SIMONS • RACHEL THARP • JODY WEINBERG Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing LEILA CHESLOFF • DEBORAH CICHOCKI • MANDY FREUND • MOLLY GLOVER • MOLLY JONES • STELLA KOH • CHRISTOPHER MEEKER • ALEXIS LOMBARDI NELSON • JONATHAN RODRIGUEZ • KIM ROSS • ROB ROWE • DELILAH SMITH • JENNY MOUSSA SPRING • JEN TAN • SCOTT TILLEY • SHIHO TILLEY • LAURA UYEDA Craft Services by Luxo Café JENNIFER JOHNSTON • VIVIAN RODRIGUEZ • ANDREA ALEMAN • MELISSA ANDERSON • ANJULI BHATTACHARYA • DOUGLAS MONSALUD • AARON GRIMM • BAYANI INCLANO • MARYLOU JASO • DERRICK JONES • SARA KOSUTH • CONSTANTINO MARTINEZ • CRAIG MARSHALL • GERARDO OSORIO • TIMOTHY PALMER • ALEXANDER PIMWONG • ALYSSA PROMESSI • JULIO QUINTERO • BRITTANY SMITH • NATHANIEL SMITH • HELENA TUNNER • DARRELL VALOR Creative Content JENNIFER ZACCARO • TRISH CARNEY • GAIRO CUEVAS • SARAH DUNHAM • LAUREN GORALSKI • CHRISTINA F. JULIAN • TONY KAPLAN • ERICA MILSOM • JEREMY QUIST • BRIAN TANAKA • CHELSEA WALTON Custom Animation Production MARC SONDHEIMER • ALAN BARILLARO • BRETT BLAKE • KEITH CORMIER • STEPHANIE BROOKE HAMILTON • MARK C. HARRIS • RAMI KASIM • SHAWN KRAUSE • SAMUEL LEHMER • JEANETTE PENLEY MARKER • CLAIRE MUNZER • JAMES FORD MURPHY • KENNY PICKETT • TIM PIXTON • JUSTIN RITTER • JAIME ROE • JULIEN SCHREYER • SERENA WARNER • ANTHONY HO WONG Development MEGAN ALDERSON • JACOB COMBS • LAUREN DAVIDSON • MARY ALICE DRUMM • AMY ELLENWOOD • NICOLE PARADIS GRINDLE • JESSICA KELLY • DAVID LALLY • MIA STAPLETON • SHANNON WOOD Facility Operations PATTY BONFILIO • JAMES ANDEREGGEN • MARCO CASTELLANOS • ERIN COLLINS BUTLER • MICHAEL DOUGLASS, JR. • DARRIN FICHERA • MATT GAGNEBIN • JARED GONZALES • HSIAO LIU • EDGAR A. OCHOA • KYLE ROLDAN • MATTHEW SARUBBI • PETER SCHREIBER • BILL SHEA • BRIAN TORRES Finance MARK JOSEPH • KENTARO HINOKI • MEGAN ALBERT • MICHELLE LIU CHUNG • KRISTI GAMBLE • VALERIE HATHAWAY • HEATHER D.C. JACKSON • KHERON JONES-KASSING • KATE LARDIERE • MICHELLE LOPEZ • GORIL LYNGHAUG • KELSEY MONKEN • KACY NAYLOR • ROSANA NECIUK • KAREN PERRY • STEPHANIE PHAM AGANON • MARY RUNYON • KRISTINA RUUD-HEWITT • MICHELLE SIMONS • SHARI VILLARDE • DEANA WALKER • ANNETTE WANG • SUE WILLIAMS Inclusion Strategies BRITTA WILSON • ALYSSA DEL VIGNA • TIM VIGUE Marketing BRITNEY BEST • SARAH BOGGS • ANDY DREYFUS • ARIK EHLE • LISA FLETCHER • ADAM GATES • CHERIE HAMMOND • JENNIFER LEIGH KING • SUREENA MANN • ANGELA MARIE MISTRETTA • DESIREE MOURAD • SHANNON NICOSIA • KAREN PAIK • SILVIA PALARA • KELSEY PIGHIN • ZENA WEBER • JESSE WEGLEIN • CLAYBORN WELCH • JAY WARD • TIMOTHY ZOHR Pixar University JUDITH ANGULO • KELLEY CHOI • KATHLEEN COSBY • RACHELLE FEDERICO • DAVID R. HAUMANN • JOSHUA HOLLANDER • TIA WALLACE KRATTER • HEIDI ROSENFELDER • JAMIE WOOLF Publicity MICHAEL AGULNEK • KRISSY BAILEY • DEBORAH COLEMAN • EMILY SAKAMOTO-STEIDL • CHRIS WIGGUM RenderMan Development MARC BANNISTER • ADRIAN BELL • KATRIN BRATLAND • JONATHAN BROUILLAT • JAMES BURGESS • PER CHRISTENSEN • JULIAN FONG • SARAH FORCIER • STEPHEN FRIEDMAN • FRAN GONZÁLEZ GARCÍA • DAVID HACKETT • IAN HSIEH • SARAH HUTCHINSON • ANDREW KENSLER • CHARLIE KILPATRICK • PHILIPPE LEPRINCE • MAX LIANI • MARK MANCA • JED MILLER • CLIFF RAMSHAW • BRENTON RAYNER • TRINA M. ROY • BRENDEN SCHUBERT • JONATHAN SHADE • JEFFREY VARGA • WAYNE WOOTEN RenderMan Sales & Marketing DAVID M. LAUR • LEIF PEDERSEN • CARLY RILEY • DYLAN SISSON • WENDY WIRTHLIN Safety & Security ROD PEARSON • JOHN BENNETT • MARLON CASTRO • PAUL CHIDEYA • ISAIAH CLARK-SANDERS • RICHARD COGGER • CAROLINA GASKIN • ARMANDO GUTIERREZ GONZALEZ • RICHARD KIRK • MLINZI MAJIGIZA • AARON MATIAS • ADRIAN RICO-GALVEZ • JONI SUPERTICIOSO Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership RYAN BUJNOWICZ • JOACHIM DE DEKEN • GEORGE ELKOURA F. • SEBASTIAN GRASSIA • THOMAS HAHN • FLORIAN HECHT • CHRISTOPHE HERY • HAYLEY IBEN • POL JEREMIAS-VILA • STEVE LAVIETES • JOSH MINOR • CORY OMAND • JACK PAULUS • MICHAEL RICE • SUSAN SALITURO • SARAH SHEN • DIRK VAN GELDER • ADAM WOODBURY • FLORIAN ZITZELSBERGER Management SUE MAATOUK KALACHE • ALICEA LIN ENGQUIST • DAVID SOKOLOSKY • JILLIENE TONGSON PARAS • JESSICA TRAN • JOHN WARREN • DAVID WEHR Assets & Infrastructure IVÁN MAURICIO CALDERÓN • STEVEN DAO • MCKAY FARLEY • MATT JOHNSON • SHAHBAZ KHAN • KYLE LOVRIEN • EDWARD LUONG • ELIOT SMYRL • RACHEL STRICKLER • FREESON WANG • NATHAN WATERS • JACK ZHAO Core Engineering RAJA BALA • SUNYA BOONYATERA • TOM CAUCHOIS • JASON KIM • JOHN LOY • ALEX MOHR • FLORIAN SAUER • KEVIN SUN • MATTHEW WILLIAMS • DAVID G. YU Presto Animation System MATTHEW ALSUP • JIM ATKINSON • ANDREW BUTTS • JUEI CHANG • TIM CONDON • MATTHIAS GOERNER • STEPHEN GUSTAFSON • MARK HESSLER • VENKATESWARAN KRISHNA • HEEGUN LEE • DAN MCGARRY • DENEB MEKETA • GARY MONHEIT • DUC MANH NGUYEN • COREY REVILLA • WITAWAT BIK RUNGJIRATANANON • BURTON SIU Production Software DAVID BARAFF • PHILIP FLOETOTTO • PETER NYE • GATES ROBERG-CLARK Research FERNANDO DE GOES • TOM DUFF • KURT FLEISCHER • THEODORE KIM • MARK MEYER Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering ALLISON BIANCHI • WENDY CHEN • GREGORY FINCH • MAX GILBERT • JOSHUA JENNY • DOUG LETTERMAN • DANIEL MCCOY • JOAO MONTENEGRO • DAVID MUNIER • SHAWN NEELY • JEREMY NEWLIN • KEES RIJNEN • CHRIS SCHOENEMAN • RYUSUKE VILLEMIN • EMILY WEIHRICH • CHAD WILLIAMS • MAGNUS WRENNINGE • RICHARD YOSHIOKA Story & Editorial JULIAN Y.C. CHEN • PHRED LENDER • STEFAN SCHULZE • STEPHAN STEINBACH Systems Technical Leads DALE BEWLEY • LARS R. DAMEROW • GRANT GATZKE • JOSH GRANT • THOMAS INDERMAUR • CHRIS LASELL • DAVID NAHMAN-RAMOS • WIL PHAN • PETER PLACKOWSKI • DAVID SOTNICK • CHRISTOPHER C. WALKER Management JOEL BRUCK • TYLER FAZAKERLEY • JOSEPH FROST • ALISA GILDEN • MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL • ANNE PIA • MAY PON • LAURA SAVIDGE • M.T. SILVIA • JASON WATKINS Engineering & Support Administration & Operations WESLEY CALLOW • TERESA CONATY • LING HSU • JANE MURPHY Animation Support RAIN ANGELES • PATRICK ANGELL • HENRY CHAU • JOHN HENRY FRANKENHAUSER • IAN WESTCOTT Asset Administrators TIFFANY RENO FUNG • SUSANNE RUBLEIN • SHAWN ZHOU Backups JONATHAN HADDEN • JOSE RICHARD IGNACIO • BOB MORGAN Data Management ADAM FUCHS • WENDY HEFFNER • HEIDI STETTNER Mac & Windows TLALOC ALVAREZ • VANNA BEEPAT • DAN BERMAN • NIC BISHOP • J. DARION CUEVAS • AURICA HAYES • DAN HOFFMAN • PETER KALDIS • CORY ANDER KNOX • KRISTOFFER LANDES • LESLIE LAW • TERRY LEE MOSELEY • JESSICA SNIPES Media Systems CHRIS COLLINS • WARREN LATIMER • CANDACE MAGAÑA • EDGAR QUIÑONES • STEVEN RICKS • JESSICA WAN Post Production Engineering MIKE H. MAHONY • FÉLIX O. SANTIAGO Render Pipeline NIÑO ELLINGTON • MATT ELSER • YUN LIEN • ERIC PEDEN • ROSIE WACHA Storage ERIC BERMENDER • BRYAN BIRD • ANDY THOMAS • PETER WARD Telecom MICHAEL STEWART JOHNSON • MARK PANANGANAN UNIX MARK FERNANDEZ • ROBERT HAMRICK • SHAWN HOVIS • SAMUEL LE • AARON RUSSO NELSON • SETTE SIU • CHARLES SOCHIN Web Development COLLIN ALLEN • CHRISTINE JONES • JOANNA LAURENT • DARLA LOVRIN Talent Strategy & Operations CRYSTAL TOURES BALL • KIM DIAZ • ERIN MCGARRY KRUEGER • REBECCA PIGG • MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY • TRICIA ANDRES • DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN • MARIANA DENIGHT • COURTNEY DINGEL • PEGGY DOLLAGHAN • EDWIN FABIAN • SARA GEIMER • GRAHAM GIBSON • SARA HANLAN • JENNYLYN MERCADO HUYNH • SARA LO KNODELL • RONA FRANCISCO LI • MARCOS NAVARRETE • ALLISON PARKER • LIZZY PARKER • NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN • JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA • BETH SASSEEN • ADDIELYN THURSTON • MEG VOLLMER Theme Parks ANTHONY A. APODACA • KERI CICOLANI • LIZ GAZZANO • ROGER GOULD • HEIDI HOLMAN • STEVE MASON • DONNA QUATTROPANI • KRISTA SHEFFLER • TASHA SOUNART • CAROL WANG ALY FIDIAM-SMITH • CHERISE MILLER • KENYA RANDLE • JOSH SALETNIK • WENDY DALE TANZILLO • SETH VAN BOOVEN • DEIRDRE WARIN • CHRISTINE WILCOCK Archives & Exhibitions LIZ BORGES-HERZOG WELBURN • SHARON DOVAS • CHRISTINE FREEMAN • LAUREN GAYLORD • MAREN A. JONES • BRIANNE MOSELEY • JULIET ROTH • MELISSA WOODS Business Affairs & Legal Counsel SERENA DETTMAN • RICHARD GUO • KATRINA HENDERSON • BRYNN MOHAGEN • LARA LESIEUR PENDLETON • ELLIOT SIMONS • RACHEL THARP • JODY WEINBERG Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing LEILA CHESLOFF • DEBORAH CICHOCKI • MANDY FREUND • MOLLY GLOVER • MOLLY JONES • STELLA KOH • CHRISTOPHER MEEKER • ALEXIS LOMBARDI NELSON • JONATHAN RODRIGUEZ • KIM ROSS • ROB ROWE • DELILAH SMITH • JENNY MOUSSA SPRING • JEN TAN • SCOTT TILLEY • SHIHO TILLEY • LAURA UYEDA Craft Services by Luxo Café JENNIFER JOHNSTON • VIVIAN RODRIGUEZ • ANDREA ALEMAN • MELISSA ANDERSON • ANJULI BHATTACHARYA • DOUGLAS MONSALUD • AARON GRIMM • BAYANI INCLANO • MARYLOU JASO • DERRICK JONES • SARA KOSUTH • CONSTANTINO MARTINEZ • CRAIG MARSHALL • GERARDO OSORIO • TIMOTHY PALMER • ALEXANDER PIMWONG • ALYSSA PROMESSI • JULIO QUINTERO • BRITTANY SMITH • NATHANIEL SMITH • HELENA TUNNER • DARRELL VALOR Creative Content JENNIFER ZACCARO • TRISH CARNEY • GAIRO CUEVAS • SARAH DUNHAM • LAUREN GORALSKI • CHRISTINA F. JULIAN • TONY KAPLAN • ERICA MILSOM • JEREMY QUIST • BRIAN TANAKA • CHELSEA WALTON Custom Animation Production MARC SONDHEIMER • ALAN BARILLARO • BRETT BLAKE • KEITH CORMIER • STEPHANIE BROOKE HAMILTON • MARK C. HARRIS • RAMI KASIM • SHAWN KRAUSE • SAMUEL LEHMER • JEANETTE PENLEY MARKER • CLAIRE MUNZER • JAMES FORD MURPHY • KENNY PICKETT • TIM PIXTON • JUSTIN RITTER • JAIME ROE • JULIEN SCHREYER • SERENA WARNER • ANTHONY HO WONG Development MEGAN ALDERSON • JACOB COMBS • LAUREN DAVIDSON • MARY ALICE DRUMM • AMY ELLENWOOD • NICOLE PARADIS GRINDLE • JESSICA KELLY • DAVID LALLY • MIA STAPLETON • SHANNON WOOD Facility Operations PATTY BONFILIO • JAMES ANDEREGGEN • MARCO CASTELLANOS • ERIN COLLINS BUTLER • MICHAEL DOUGLASS, JR. • DARRIN FICHERA • MATT GAGNEBIN • JARED GONZALES • HSIAO LIU • EDGAR A. OCHOA • KYLE ROLDAN • MATTHEW SARUBBI • PETER SCHREIBER • BILL SHEA • BRIAN TORRES Finance MARK JOSEPH • KENTARO HINOKI • MEGAN ALBERT • MICHELLE LIU CHUNG • KRISTI GAMBLE • VALERIE HATHAWAY • HEATHER D.C. JACKSON • KHERON JONES-KASSING • KATE LARDIERE • MICHELLE LOPEZ • GORIL LYNGHAUG • KELSEY MONKEN • KACY NAYLOR • ROSANA NECIUK • KAREN PERRY • STEPHANIE PHAM AGANON • MARY RUNYON • KRISTINA RUUD-HEWITT • MICHELLE SIMONS • SHARI VILLARDE • DEANA WALKER • ANNETTE WANG • SUE WILLIAMS Inclusion Strategies BRITTA WILSON • ALYSSA DEL VIGNA • TIM VIGUE Marketing BRITNEY BEST • SARAH BOGGS • ANDY DREYFUS • ARIK EHLE • LISA FLETCHER • ADAM GATES • CHERIE HAMMOND • JENNIFER LEIGH KING • SUREENA MANN • ANGELA MARIE MISTRETTA • DESIREE MOURAD • SHANNON NICOSIA • KAREN PAIK • SILVIA PALARA • KELSEY PIGHIN • ZENA WEBER • JESSE WEGLEIN • CLAYBORN WELCH • JAY WARD • TIMOTHY ZOHR Pixar University JUDITH ANGULO • KELLEY CHOI • KATHLEEN COSBY • RACHELLE FEDERICO • DAVID R. HAUMANN • JOSHUA HOLLANDER • TIA WALLACE KRATTER • HEIDI ROSENFELDER • JAMIE WOOLF Publicity MICHAEL AGULNEK • KRISSY BAILEY • DEBORAH COLEMAN • EMILY SAKAMOTO-STEIDL • CHRIS WIGGUM RenderMan Development MARC BANNISTER • ADRIAN BELL • KATRIN BRATLAND • JONATHAN BROUILLAT • JAMES BURGESS • PER CHRISTENSEN • JULIAN FONG • SARAH FORCIER • STEPHEN FRIEDMAN • FRAN GONZÁLEZ GARCÍA • DAVID HACKETT • IAN HSIEH • SARAH HUTCHINSON • ANDREW KENSLER • CHARLIE KILPATRICK • PHILIPPE LEPRINCE • MAX LIANI • MARK MANCA • JED MILLER • CLIFF RAMSHAW • BRENTON RAYNER • TRINA M. ROY • BRENDEN SCHUBERT • JONATHAN SHADE • JEFFREY VARGA • WAYNE WOOTEN RenderMan Sales & Marketing DAVID M. LAUR • LEIF PEDERSEN • CARLY RILEY • DYLAN SISSON • WENDY WIRTHLIN Safety & Security ROD PEARSON • JOHN BENNETT • MARLON CASTRO • PAUL CHIDEYA • ISAIAH CLARK-SANDERS • RICHARD COGGER • CAROLINA GASKIN • ARMANDO GUTIERREZ GONZALEZ • RICHARD KIRK • MLINZI MAJIGIZA • AARON MATIAS • ADRIAN RICO-GALVEZ • JONI SUPERTICIOSO Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership RYAN BUJNOWICZ • JOACHIM DE DEKEN • GEORGE ELKOURA F. • SEBASTIAN GRASSIA • THOMAS HAHN • FLORIAN HECHT • CHRISTOPHE HERY • HAYLEY IBEN • POL JEREMIAS-VILA • STEVE LAVIETES • JOSH MINOR • CORY OMAND • JACK PAULUS • MICHAEL RICE • SUSAN SALITURO • SARAH SHEN • DIRK VAN GELDER • ADAM WOODBURY • FLORIAN ZITZELSBERGER Management SUE MAATOUK KALACHE • ALICEA LIN ENGQUIST • DAVID SOKOLOSKY • JILLIENE TONGSON PARAS • JESSICA TRAN • JOHN WARREN • DAVID WEHR Assets & Infrastructure IVÁN MAURICIO CALDERÓN • STEVEN DAO • MCKAY FARLEY • MATT JOHNSON • SHAHBAZ KHAN • KYLE LOVRIEN • EDWARD LUONG • ELIOT SMYRL • RACHEL STRICKLER • FREESON WANG • NATHAN WATERS • JACK ZHAO Core Engineering RAJA BALA • SUNYA BOONYATERA • TOM CAUCHOIS • JASON KIM • JOHN LOY • ALEX MOHR • FLORIAN SAUER • KEVIN SUN • MATTHEW WILLIAMS • DAVID G. YU Presto Animation System MATTHEW ALSUP • JIM ATKINSON • ANDREW BUTTS • JUEI CHANG • TIM CONDON • MATTHIAS GOERNER • STEPHEN GUSTAFSON • MARK HESSLER • VENKATESWARAN KRISHNA • HEEGUN LEE • DAN MCGARRY • DENEB MEKETA • GARY MONHEIT • DUC MANH NGUYEN • COREY REVILLA • WITAWAT BIK RUNGJIRATANANON • BURTON SIU Production Software DAVID BARAFF • PHILIP FLOETOTTO • PETER NYE • GATES ROBERG-CLARK Research FERNANDO DE GOES • TOM DUFF • KURT FLEISCHER • THEODORE KIM • MARK MEYER Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering ALLISON BIANCHI • WENDY CHEN • GREGORY FINCH • MAX GILBERT • JOSHUA JENNY • DOUG LETTERMAN • DANIEL MCCOY • JOAO MONTENEGRO • DAVID MUNIER • SHAWN NEELY • JEREMY NEWLIN • KEES RIJNEN • CHRIS SCHOENEMAN • RYUSUKE VILLEMIN • EMILY WEIHRICH • CHAD WILLIAMS • MAGNUS WRENNINGE • RICHARD YOSHIOKA Story & Editorial JULIAN Y.C. CHEN • PHRED LENDER • STEFAN SCHULZE • STEPHAN STEINBACH Systems Technical Leads DALE BEWLEY • LARS R. DAMEROW • GRANT GATZKE • JOSH GRANT • THOMAS INDERMAUR • CHRIS LASELL • DAVID NAHMAN-RAMOS • WIL PHAN • PETER PLACKOWSKI • DAVID SOTNICK • CHRISTOPHER C. WALKER Management JOEL BRUCK • TYLER FAZAKERLEY • JOSEPH FROST • ALISA GILDEN • MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL • ANNE PIA • MAY PON • LAURA SAVIDGE • M.T. SILVIA • JASON WATKINS Engineering & Support Administration & Operations WESLEY CALLOW • TERESA CONATY • LING HSU • JANE MURPHY Animation Support RAIN ANGELES • PATRICK ANGELL • HENRY CHAU • JOHN HENRY FRANKENHAUSER • IAN WESTCOTT Asset Administrators TIFFANY RENO FUNG • SUSANNE RUBLEIN • SHAWN ZHOU Backups JONATHAN HADDEN • JOSE RICHARD IGNACIO • BOB MORGAN Data Management ADAM FUCHS • WENDY HEFFNER • HEIDI STETTNER Mac & Windows TLALOC ALVAREZ • VANNA BEEPAT • DAN BERMAN • NIC BISHOP • J. DARION CUEVAS • AURICA HAYES • DAN HOFFMAN • PETER KALDIS • CORY ANDER KNOX • KRISTOFFER LANDES • LESLIE LAW • TERRY LEE MOSELEY • JESSICA SNIPES Media Systems CHRIS COLLINS • WARREN LATIMER • CANDACE MAGAÑA • EDGAR QUIÑONES • STEVEN RICKS • JESSICA WAN Post Production Engineering MIKE H. MAHONY • FÉLIX O. SANTIAGO Render Pipeline NIÑO ELLINGTON • MATT ELSER • YUN LIEN • ERIC PEDEN • ROSIE WACHA Storage ERIC BERMENDER • BRYAN BIRD • ANDY THOMAS • PETER WARD Telecom MICHAEL STEWART JOHNSON • MARK PANANGANAN UNIX MARK FERNANDEZ • ROBERT HAMRICK • SHAWN HOVIS • SAMUEL LE • AARON RUSSO NELSON • SETTE SIU • CHARLES SOCHIN Web Development COLLIN ALLEN • CHRISTINE JONES • JOANNA LAURENT • DARLA LOVRIN Talent Strategy & Operations CRYSTAL TOURES BALL • KIM DIAZ • ERIN MCGARRY KRUEGER • REBECCA PIGG • MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY • TRICIA ANDRES • DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN • MARIANA DENIGHT • COURTNEY DINGEL • PEGGY DOLLAGHAN • EDWIN FABIAN • SARA GEIMER • GRAHAM GIBSON • SARA HANLAN • JENNYLYN MERCADO HUYNH • SARA LO KNODELL • RONA FRANCISCO LI • MARCOS NAVARRETE • ALLISON PARKER • LIZZY PARKER • NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN • JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA • BETH SASSEEN • ADDIELYN THURSTON • MEG VOLLMER Theme Parks ANTHONY A. APODACA • KERI CICOLANI • LIZ GAZZANO • ROGER GOULD • HEIDI HOLMAN • STEVE MASON • DONNA QUATTROPANI • KRISTA SHEFFLER • TASHA SOUNART • CAROL WANG Production Babies AITAN • ALANIS • AMELIE • ANNIKA • ATALIE • ATHENA • AVA • AVANI • BENJAMIN • BOSTON • CIARÁN • CYRUS • DYLAN • ELENA • ELIJAH • EMI • FRANCIS • GRAHAM • GRETA • GUS • ILARIA • KEELY • KIERAN • LEO G. • LEO S. • LUCA • LUCAS • LYLA • MACKELLAN • MARCO JR. • MATEO • NARA • NINA • PAIGE • PARKER • RAYNE • STELLA • THEODORE • THORIN • WILLIAM Special Thanks VICTORIA MANLEY THOMPSON • DIANA KURIYAMA • ALISA EAGLESTON-CIESLEWICZ • MARIA MURILLO • JOHN BALEN LOURDES • MARQUEZ ALBA • THE OAKLAND ATHLETICS • LUCASFILM LTD. THE WALNUT FESTIVAL ANTIQUE HARVEST, OLDE TOWNE ANTIQUES & ANTIQUE CORNER DISNEY RESEARCH FOR DEVELOPMENT OF DENOISING TECHNOLOGY KATE SHARE, GEORGE ELVIN & THE SF BALLET WARDROBE TEAM THE POMFRET FAMILY BLAISE DAVIS Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team ©2019 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. In Memory of Don Rickles (1926 - 2017) (Thank you for bringing your voice, humor and spirit to Toy Story. We are eternally grateful.) Dedicated to Adam Burke (1971 - 2018) (A gifted animator and friend to all. We love you to infinity, and beyond.) 99464A60-B073-45EF-8BFA-9F5EE07B78EB.png 16D44160-169A-45AB-85C7-846BE43472DF.png MPAA 1950 Alternative logo.png NO 40395 Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png Sound created in Dolby Atmos Mattel™, Barbie™ and Little People™ are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. All Mattel toys depicted in this film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Mattel, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. ©Mattel. All rights reserved. MR. POTATO HEAD, MRS. POTATO HEAD, MOUSE TRAP, OPERATION, CLUE, TWISTER, BATTLESHIP, PARCHEESI, CANDY LAND, TINKERTOY, BARREL OF MONKEYS, and CHUTES AND LADDERS are trademarks of Hasbro. ©2019 Hasbro. Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. ©2019 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC., PIXAR, TROUBLEMAKER AND BLUE SKY All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. In Memory of Don Rickles (1926 - 2017) (Thank you for bringing your voice, humor and spirit to Toy Story. We are eternally grateful.) Dedicated to Adam Burke (1971 - 2018) (A gifted animator and friend to all. We love you to infinity, and beyond.) Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Closing Logos * Disney * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:End Credits Category:Disney Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios